Fenrir
Fenrir is a fennec fox from Sand Blast City and is the fourth member of the Power Stalkers. Growing up in the harsh, Great Desert, Fenrir had to adapt to living in harsh conditions. He also had to learn to deal with crime, living on the streets and never having a solid home. Until one day, the Power Stalkers came to Sand Blast City to take down a mob boss, known as Kraver, to collect the bounty on his head. Fenrir saw these three clueless on how to find him, so he offered his services to guide them around the desert in return he demanded 20% of the bounty they collected. Hesitant at first, the group agrees and Fenrir guided them to Kraver's hideout. The four of them clashed and in the end The power Stalkers won, after they turned him into the authorities, Fenrir wanted his pay, but the group had a better idea they offered him to join them so he can share the whole bounty. Not liking his home that much he agreed and gladly became the fourth member. Personality Fenrir grew up alone, so he natural has trust issues and has always learned to work alone. Being raised by the streets, Fenrir is quick mouthed and can easily come up with a scheme or idea to help him in a situation. This makes him adaptive to a situation, this allows him to pull out many different stops in style and combat. Despite being so young, Fenrir is strong willed and isn't seen as being all that emotional. When the Power Stalkers wanted Fenrir to join them is the first time he got teary eyed, as it was the first instance of someone caring for him. Deep down he is rather emotional and likes to be respected and cared for by others, but feels he must play tough to survive. He likes to talk smack about others and is quite the big mouth character, this also makes him a trouble maker easily getting into trouble. While serious, he isn't afraid to laugh or smile around his close friends. Strengths and Weaknesses Prior to joining the Power Stalkers, Fenrir had a miniature shiv he carried around on his belt. After joining the Power Stalkers, Manic made two dual lazer pistols for Fenrir and gave him a beam he carries on his waist. The lazer pistols can rapid fire, shoot a charge shot, or shoot silenced bullets the plasma is hot enough to melt through steel. His beam sword is hot enough to slice through steel as well. Fenrir's own contribution to his arsenal is his mind, Fenrir is a master tactician always knowing how to live off of wit and become adaptive. This makes him a master of traps he has several items he uses for traps. He has a hook shot to quickly grapple something or to pull someone over, several orbs that when they explode cause a sticky substances to encase the opponent, and he has trigger sensitive wrecking balls. Living in the desert Fenrir also has the natural resistant to the natural elements. Category:Fox Category:Male Category:Power Stalker Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman